


Nineteen Years Later in 1920

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Nineteen years later and Harry hasn't changed much. His friends are happy living their lives as a family while Harry has become obsessed with work. While trying to find new clues to his new case, he follows the wrong person and ends up in 1920 where he has to figure out how to survive or return to his own time. But, he isn't sure if he wants to anymore.





	1. Death Eaters and Vampires oh my

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I have been working on. I already have the second chapter written up and I may post it soon if this is received well. The Percival/Harry fandom is nonexistent any my heart couldn't handle that so here you go.

Nineteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry Potter has not changed much. For a while, he thought he could finally get a normal life. But then, he started to notice some odd things about himself. While everyone around him seemed to get older, Harry remained the same. While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started getting a head full of grey hair, and his two best friends started showing the first signs of wrinkles on their face, Harry looked like he was fresh in his twenties.

People had started to ask him how he retained his youthful appearances, he would jokingly say “perks of defeating a Dark Lord.”  In truth, he thinks the joke might be closer to fact than people realize. He is afraid that now he is the master of death, he can no longer die. If that were the case, then Harry would have to solve that problem soon. He did not want to watch is friends age in front of him while he went on to live forever. Immortality was not something he had ever wanted.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, he quickly got a job in the ministry as an auror and hunted down what remains of the Death Eaters so that the public could sleep safe at night. Most of the time, Harry went on missions alone. His need to save people has made him believe that if he had a partner, they would only end up getting hurt. “It’s just safer this way,” he would tell his friends. “The only person who is getting hurt is me.”

They didn’t agree with him, but they were in no position to stop him either.

Ginny Weasley became his girlfriend soon after all the hype died down and the Weasley family could not have been happier. They all eagerly await the day that the two of them announce their engagement. “It’s been seven years, darling, when are we going to make you an official Weasley?” Molly would ask. Harry wouldn’t give her an answer.

 Ginny would get onto him for being so reckless with his own safety whenever he came home hurt form a mission. “If you want to feel a little danger in your life again, come flying with me some time. I’m sure that no one would mind if you played a game of professional Quidditch every now and again. What do you say? I’ll even charm the bludgers to hit you extra hard.”

But, that was not the kind of danger that Harry was looking for. It was too safe, and he wasn’t saving anyone’s life by getting on a broom and playing Quidditch. “Sorry, Ginny. Maybe some other time. Thanks for the offer.”

He loved Ginny, he really did. But sometimes, he felt as if she was missing something he needed. His life now was exactly as he wanted it to be when he was in school, minus some key people who had died during the war. Other than that, it was perfect. At least, he wanted it to feel that way.

It wasn’t just Ginny that was missing something, it was his entire life. He felt as though he was incomplete without the danger of a Dark Lord lurking around his thoughts, or some plot that was designed to kill him waiting to unleash itself at the end of the year. His job as an auror was the only thing that was keeping him sane. The thrill of hunting down and capturing another dangerous criminal was the only thing that kept him from feeling restless and helped him sleep at night.

Ginny could sense there was something missing between them as well, but didn’t pressure Harry into talking about it. She knew that something had changed in him after the war, it would have been foolish of her not to think that. Still, she held onto the hope that she could help him. All she wanted was for him to be safe. She did not want to have to see someone bring him home to her dead again.

Eventually, she had enough. She wasn’t going to wait around forever for him to figure out what it is that he wanted. Although the few months after their breakup had been messy, they once again became good friends. Harry would even help set her up on dates whenever she asked. Ms. Weasley was disappointed, but she still treated Harry as one of her own.

Currently, Harry sat at his desk in the auror offices. Papers stacked on his desk untouched and probably wouldn’t even be looked at until someone forces him to. In his hands was a book about vampires. Lately, there had been an outbreak of them around the area, and he was put on the case to track down whoever it was that was turning them.

The popular theory was that it was a follower of Voldemort’s that had decided to do a last effort in getting revenge against the wizarding world. Almost twenty years later and there were still followers who wish to cause chaos in his name. The muggles he was turning took no caution in hiding their true nature and it raised alarms. Muggles from all over where questioning whether or not the attacks were some kind of insane serial killer or if vampires were actually real.

So far, it was all just a review of what he already knew but he was hoping that it would help him out and him some inspiration as to where to keep looking. They couldn’t go out in the sunlight or they would eventually burn to death, they couldn’t enter a house uninvited, and they needed blood to survive. Their strength, and senses were far superior than a human could ever hope to achieve, something Harry would have to deal with once he faced one alone.

The only way he would be able to get any information right now, would be to head into Knockturn Ally under a disguise and see if he can’t get any information out of someone there. It was a long shot, but he had nothing else to go on. He picked up his cloak and walked out of the offices, only stopping a moment to wave goodbye to one of his coworkers. They wouldn’t think twice about where he was going, nor did they care. Harry Potter was not known within the Auror Department as being a chatty person.

It wasn’t hard to find suspicious activity in Knockturn Ally. The whole street reeked of it, the hard part was finding the kind of suspicious activity he needed to help his case.  He didn’t have to wait long. Before he could even start properly searching, he saw the face of a man whom was known to be one of the last death eaters still avoiding capture. His name was Brandon Barton, a man who was known to have smuggled muggle children from their homes for the single purpose of entertainment for the more sadistic of Voldemort’s followers. So, if there was one thing Brandon was good at, it was avoiding detection.

The old Harry would have chased after him instantly, not worried about the consequences. But as he watched the man, he began to question why he would be walking around in public undisguised. Instead, Harry followed him as best as he knew how. With his entire auror career plus his years at Hogwarts under his belt, Harry felt that sneaking around had become almost second nature to him. If Brandon did indeed spot him, then Harry would reluctantly be impressed with the man.

Brandon walked down the street and into a grimy looking pub. The sign above the entrance was so dirty that Harry couldn’t even tell what it was called. He was pretty sure that he had never even seen the pub there before either, and he has had to come onto the ally several hundred times for all sorts of cases.

Harry was reluctant to follow inside; the mysterious pub was an easy place to lure someone like him into a trap. But, he was also reluctant to involve anyone else in the case. His fear of someone else getting hurt while working with him was too strong for him to go back and get back up.

Still, he didn’t want the chance of letting the man get away. He hasn’t been spotted by anyone in the public in _years,_ and what are the chances that Harry would ever find him again? Cautiously, Harry opened the door and stepped inside the grimy looking pub. The building looked completely different inside than it did from the outside. Flashing lights shown on the large dance floor, loud music seemed to shake the building, and people of all kinds dance on one another that would have made any unprepared observer blush. It was clean, and inviting on the inside. Wards around the building must have prevented the noise from the pub from the building from being heard on the street, and stopped anyone like him from seeing what was really on the inside.

It was overcrowded and that made it harder for Harry to spot his target. He maneuvered his way through and had to press himself up against several people whom he was sure smelled like they had been there since the night before. When he finally made his way to the middle of the room, he saw Brandon on the other end walking up a small set of stairs.

“Found you,” he said to himself. It took even longer to follow Brandon up the stairs but when he did, the music disappeared as though it wasn’t playing at all. Down the hall, one of the doors was left slightly ajar, and it was the first one he went to. He peeked inside but all he found was two women who were tangled up in each other.

“What the hell? Shut the damn door!” One on them shouted when they spotted him.

“Sorry,” Harry replied embarrassed. He shut the door and took a step back. “Okay, not that one.” He said to himself.

The next door, only held and empty room as did the next one. Finally, he came to the door at the very end of the hall and it tried to repel him as soon as his hand came close to the knob. He quickly dismantled the charm preventing him from getting close and mentally prepared himself for an attack.

At times like these, he understood why his friends gave him such a hard time about going on a case alone. There was not just one man inside the room, there were about twenty and they were all wearing death eater masks. “Shit,” He said as they all realized the door was opened.

“I told you he would follow me,” Brandon smirked. “Thought a little glamour would disguise himself from me? I’ve been at this game a lot longer than you _boy_. Grab him.”

Harry was only able to fire off a few spells before they forced him into the room and took away his wand. He was shoved down onto the floor and one of the death eaters bound his hands together with a spell.

“The great Harry Potter is going to be taken down by the last of the Death Eaters? What a party this is. I only wish there could be more of an audience to see it.” Brandon stepped closer to Harry until he was almost in his face.  “Too bad. I guess we will just have to do.”

“Is there cake? Please tell me there is cake. It’s not much of a party without cake. Don’t you people know anything about parties?” Harry rolled his eyes. “You aren’t very scary you know. Maybe you should try a new look. I hear animatronics are all the rage in the muggle world these days.”

Brandon punched Harry and he ended up falling sideways onto the floor. “You’re nothing! You can’t have beaten the dark lord! He is coming back and we are going to be here when he does,” he snarled.

“That was almost twenty years ago, get over yourselves,” Harry spat out a mouth full of blood. “He isn’t waiting for you to give him a damn phone call.”

The crucio that one of the death eaters cast at him threw him back onto the floor, screaming.

“No!” Brandon shouted and pulled the other death eater’s hand down. “Any dark magic on him could disrupt the spell.”

“Come off it, Barton. You’re fucking half-blood arse couldn’t even cast it if you even tried. Give me a chance later and I will give you a proper lesson.” A gruff voice spat.

“Both of you stop it! Start the ritual now, and we can get this over with. The longer we wait, the more chance there is for something to go wrong,” a woman’s voice lectured.

“Don’t worry. Something always goes wrong,” Harry laughed, the blood coloring his teeth red. “Just give up and leave before someone else finds you all here.”

Brandon glared at Harry but didn’t say anything more. Instead, he pulled out a familiar looking piece of gold from his pocket.

“A time turner? You think a time turner is going to be able to help you? I can’t go back more than twenty-four hours. You’re going to all fail anyway,” Harry snorted. “Death Eaters back in the day were something to be feared you know. Look at yourselves now. Bunch of morons holding onto an ideal that has proven nothing but the product of a failed society.”

A few of the death eaters looked like they wanted to say something, or even attack him, but they all held their positions.

“You know more than anyone else that the ministry likes to hold on to their secrets. Especially ones as precious as this. You are going to be our little guide through time to help us find the exact moment when you murdered our master.” Brandon explained as he twirled the time turner around his finger.

“Sure, and when I see him, I can offer him some of that cake you have here. I’m sure that he would love some. You know, since he is dead and all.” Harry replied sarcastically. “Do dead people even like sweets or have their taste buds all rotted away?”

“Get this over with so that we can shut him up already,” the woman spat at him. “No wonder the dark lord wanted him dead so bad.”

“Aww, thank you,” Harry mocked.

The death eaters circled around him and took out their wands. At the woman’s lead, they all started chanting a spell that Harry did not recognize. The magic cracked in the air as Brandon started turning the time turner in his hands.

From what Harry could see, none of the death eaters looked like they had thought the plan through. What they didn’t realize, was that after all the times Harry had gotten into sticky situations like this, he had to have learned to hold a few tricks up his sleeve.

One thing he had gotten particularly good at, was a wandless summoning charm. It was useful for all of the times, like this one, when his wand would get knocked out of his hand in battle. He could see it poking out of the woman’s pocket. All he had to do was focus enough to retrieve it and he could destroy the time turner to put a permanent end to their spell.

None of the death eaters realized what had happened, by the time Harry had his hands free and his wand outstretched and casting a blasting curse at the time turner, it was too late. The time turner shattered into pieces and the static in the room continued to buzz. For a moment, no one dared move. If he could see beneath the death eater’s masks, Harry would have seen identical looks of shock, disbelief, or horror on all of them.

Harry was prepared to fight them all if he had to, knowing that he might lose. He thought that at least now, there was no plan left for them to bring back Voldemort. What he didn’t prepare for, was the explosion. The static of magic in the air hissed and bubbled until the whole room caught fire.

He couldn’t see or hear anything except the screams of pain from the death eaters and the roar of the fire. Desperately, he tried to get up and move but he found himself almost frozen in place. The heat burned through his clothes and his skin, making turn an angry red and then black.

The room seemed to have started spinning, and he could no longer hear anything besides the  sounds of the flames eating away at the wood in the room. Faster and faster it spun until harry thought that the force of it would pull him apart.

“Well, at least now I’ll be able to test my theory,” he thought bitterly.

Finally, it stopped and Harry was thrown across the room and knocked out cold. The lifeless, burnt bodies of the last death eaters lay around him.

There was nothing. Not like when he was hit with the killing curse.

There was no train station, no light, and no Dumbledore waiting for him.

He could see nothing but darkness. He could feel nothing except the aching in his bones.

“I can’t take you,” a voice said from within the darkness. “I wish I could. I have tried many times, believe me. But I cannot. I cannot help you from my end, you will have to find some other way.”

“Who are you,” Harry asked. He could not see anything except the endless darkness that seemed to be all around him.

“I think you know,” the voice said sadly.

“Death?” Harry asked and somehow he knew that he was right. “Why not? I broke your wand. I should not be the master of you anymore.”

“That is merely a title made by humans obsessed with a few trinkets I made for a bet. No, I am afraid this is not my doing. I would _never_ grant a human immortality. Be them the master of me or no,” Death replied.

“But, I don’t want to be immortal,” Harry felt like he sounded like a child.

“I know. That is why I am going to heal you. You have never tried to run from me. Just like your ancestors, you have treated me with great respect. That is why I am going to heal you. But, that is all I can do. The rest is up to you.”

Harry felt a coolness spread through him. The kind one might wish for after being outside too long on a hot summer day. It made him sigh with happiness and relief. “But why can’t I die?” Harry asked.

“The rest is up to you. Good luck, Harry Potter.” Was the only answer Harry received from Death before he opened his eyes and was greeted with a bright light.


	2. Welcome to New York

It had been two weeks since he had woken up naked in an alley way covered in ash. The bodies of the death eaters blew away in the wind as though they were never there at all. Harry didn’t think any of them had survived the blast, but he didn’t particularly feel sad over it.

When Death had told him “Good Luck” Harry didn’t realize how much he would need it. When he finally stole some clothes and was able to gather a few bits of information, he found out that he had not only traveled half way across the world, but also about a century into the past.

It was now the very beginning of what they would call the roaring twenties. Harry wished that he had payed attention in history of magic now, but he still didn’t think it would help him out much. For several days, he had to watch and observe the people of the time and how they acted. All the knowledge he had to go on at first, was what he had seen in the movies that Ginny or Hermione would make him watch.

It was like stepping into a completely different world, and for the most part he figured that was true. His accent made people look at him strangely and his mannerisms gave him even more odd looks. It took him a while, but he was able to fit into his new surroundings without making anyone stare at his behavior or dress.

The first thing he figured he had to do was get a wand and a job. The second he stepped into the only wand shop he could find, they demanded to see his “wand license” and when he couldn’t produce one, pointed him in the direction of the Magical Congress. It was difficult navigating his way around. When he was in the ministry, all he had to do was tell the elevator where he wanted to go and it would take him.

Here, there was a house elf who seemed to ask more questions than he knew how to answer. “You look like you’re hiding something. You’re not hiding something, are you? If you are, don’t tell me. I don’t wanna know,” the house elf told him, but there was something in the way his eyes shifted that said he meant the exact opposite. “They don’t pay me enough to stop thieves and such from getting in. Hell, they don’t pay me at all. Wouldn’t that be something though?”

Harry kept silent as the elevator took him several floors down into a room that had nothing but rows and rows of desks. “Are you here for a wand license sweetheart?” A kind looking woman in a short pink dress and blond hair asked him. “That man over there is free. In row ten.”

“Thank you,” He smiled at her. “How did you-”

“Not much else is down here, and you look a bit lost so I was just assuming,” The woman smiled. “Have a nice day,” she gave him a little curtsey before turning around and walking away.

Harry followed her instructions and found a short man sitting behind a desk and a rather large stack of papers that seemed to be fighting over which one got to sit on top. “Have a seat,” the man said in a bored voice. “I’m Albert I’ll be the one getting you your wand license. If you would please start by filling out this form and we can get started.” The man held him out a piece of paper that looked just like it belonged in the large pile on its desk that was fighting itself.

“Sir, how long will this take exactly? I mean, how long until I’ll be allowed to purchase a wand? I’ve just arrived to America and I don’t want to have to go looking for a job in the wizarding world without one. What would the people think of me you know?” Harry asked worriedly.

“You probably should have thought of that before you came here,” Albert replied unimpressed. “The process will take up to a week a most. You should be able to survive until then.”

The paper wasn’t too hard to fill out. He just had to fill in all the fake information he had made for himself such as birthday, previous residence, and his school history. His name, as far as everyone else was concerned, was Harrison Smith. A common last name among muggles and would be impossible to track down just who his family might have been.

Some of the information wasn’t hard to make. He wanted to say that he had been to Hogwarts, but if someone went poking around his nonexistent past, they would be able to see how fake his history was. All someone had to do was write the school asking about him and they would start to question.

The woman in the pink dress walked by the desk and placed a steaming cup down in front of Albert. “Here you go. I just made a fresh brew and made a cup just the way you like it,” she smiled kindly down at him. The tray of coffee was balanced perfectly in one hand.

“Thank you, Ms. Queenie. No one makes it like you,” Albert returned her smile. She nodded at him, and winked at Harry before moving on to deliver more coffee. Albert stared at her as she walked away. “Man, I would love to show her a night on the town if you know what I mean.”

Harry did not acknowledge him and continued writing down his fake information. “I mean, they say that the sweet ones have the dirtiest minds you know? And she is sweeter than apple pie. I wonder what kind of stuff she likes to get up to?” Albert continued with a smirk on his face.

“Hey, come on. That’s not okay,” Harry gave him a narrowed look.

“What’s not okay? She is one hell of a fine lady. Am I not allowed to talk about her? I mean you saw her right?” Albert said offended.

“Sure, she is beautiful, but do you have to be so vulgar? Do you really think she would be willing to date you if she heard you talk about her like that?” Harry couldn’t believe that this man was talking to him like this. He was a complete stranger to him.

“Hey, I never said date. I just wanna show her a good time,” Albert rolled his eyes.

“Guys like you don’t deserve girls like that,” Harry scoffed as he handed him back his finished forms.

Albert glared at him as he looked down at the form. “You know Mr. Smith, there is a job opening here at the ministry. You don’t even need your wand to do it. If it’s too much for you to handle then hey, you should have your wand in no time anyway.”

“Oh really,” Harry said in disbelief. “What would that entail?”

“Just a little paperwork here and there. Nothing that should be _too_ difficult. It’s actually all simple stuff,” Albert smirked.

Harry knew that this man had something up his sleeve. There was no way that a job could be _that_ easy. He had to do lots of paperwork as an auror and it was in no way _simple._ But, he was desperate. There was no way he would be able to survive with no salary _and_ no wand.

“Alright, let’s see what you got,” Harry shrugged. “I’m up for anything at this point.”

“R-really?” Albert looked shocked that Harry even would consider it. “Well then.” Albert stood up and cleared his throat. “Follow me, then I guess.”

They both made their way over to the elevator and Harry wanted to roll his eyes when Albert said “Auror offices.” It looks like no matter what time he was in, Harry was always going to be stuck in the same environments. He supposed that it could have been worse, he could have been stuck in the muggle department. There was only so much about the nineteen twenties muggle life that he could remember.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked down a long hall before Albert opened a dark green door and announced “Hey Tina, you got someone willing to take that secretary position.” The room was filled with rows and rows of bookshelves filled with what Harry assumed to be case files.

A tall woman with short black hair answered him with her back turned. “Al, if you bring me another girl without a backbone I swear I will throttle you. Barbra was the only good one you ever gave me and she only quit because she got a spot on Broadway.”

“Hey, I’m doing the best I can here. Besides, this guy needs the job. He’s a brit with no wand yet, and could use the extra cash.” Albert argued.

“He?” Tina turned her attention to Harry with a surprised look on her face.

“Hello,” Harry waved at her.

“You ever do secretary work before Mr…” Tina raised an eyebrow at him.

“Mr. Smith. Harrison. My friends call me Harry.” He smiled at her. “and no not really. But, I’m a fast learner.”

“Well, I’m Tina Goldstein. Nice to meet you. Look Mr. Smith, I don’t know what kind of job you had back in Britain, but this job isn’t going to be easy.” She warned. “Mr. Graves has scared off the last three girls that worked for him. One of them didn’t even last a week.”

“I’ve err… got a strong backbone,” Harry shrugged.

“See? He is perfect for the job,” Albert grinned and patted Harry roughly on the back. “Why don’t you get him situated so I can get back to work, ey doll?” Albert walked out of the room whistling a tune.

“Why that no good…” Tina looked like she was about to say something vulgar, but then thought better of it.

Harry, however, did not. “What an asshole.”

“Mr. Smith,” Tina scolded him, but had a small smile on her face. “You might not want to talk like that in front of Mr. Graves. He is.. well I better fill you in before you get started. Come on.”

Tina led him out of the room and further down the hall. “He is the head of the auror department, and when you meet him you will figure out why. He doesn’t seem very nice when you first meet him, but he is the best one for the job, and he is sure to intimidate the crap out of you before you go home today, so just be prepared.” Tina opened a glass door that read “Head Auror office Percival Graves” at the top in black lettering. The room inside looked like nothing more than a waiting room with a single desk next to another closed glass door.

“Mostly what you’ll be doing is running errands for him and managing his schedule, but occasionally he might make you sit in on meetings for him if they aren’t that important. He likes to prioritize his time, and sometimes that means leaving the mandatory boring stuff to you.” Tina explained.

“That sounds… not to bad I suppose?” Harry offered. “Doesn’t seem as bad as making three other people leave.”

“Mr. Graves also has a bit of a temper and these past few months haven’t been that great for our department. Some wizards have been intentionally causing scenes in front of muggles to stir them up, and we haven’t managed to catch all of them.” Tina sighed. “Be prepared for him to storm in every now and again.” She gestured to the desk. “Well, this is you I guess. If you can survive here more than a week, they might consider giving you a name tag for it.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled at her. “Anything else?”

“Nothing that I can think of. You know this job is usually left for us women, right?” Tina raised her eyebrow at him. “You sure you know what you are getting yourself into? Men like Albert are sure to give you hell for it.”

“I got a man who likes to intimidate people, and a coworker who will probably make fun of me. It’s just like home,” Harry sighed. “I’m sure I can manage.”

“Well…good luck then, Mr. Smith,” Tina shrugged.

“Harry. Call me Harry. I’ll need one friend around here at least,” Harry told her with a friendly smile.

“Alright, Harry then. Good luck, you’ll need it.” She said as she walked out the door.

“I’ve heard that before,” Harry said to himself.

For a while, Harry had nothing to do other than sit and wait for his new boss to show up. He wanted to sneak into Mr. Graves office and see just what kind of man he was, but without a wand he didn’t see a safe way in and out without having to explain what he was doing breaking into his office. He also didn’t think a trip into an interrogation room would be good on his first day on the job.

Finally, the door was opened and a man walked in with two other people that Harry assumed were other aurors. “I don’t care what she says, you have at least two other wizards patrolling that street for the next month. It has been hit twice now and I don’t want to see it happen again.” He ordered the two behind him.

“But sir, I don’t think we have the man power for that-”

“Ms. Malfoy does not need a five-man escort for every time she steps out of her hotel to get a bagel. She can spare a few of her bodyguard. There are more important things that need protecting than her ego.” The man was about to open the office door when he noticed Harry standing in the corner of the room. “What are you doing in here?”

“Sorry, I’m Harrison Smith. I’m supposed to be your new secretary,” Harry greeted. “You are Mr. Graves, aren’t you?”

 “They are really scraping the bottom of the barrel with this, aren’t they? Sir, you really shouldn’t have scared away that girl Amy, she really was-”

“That will be all,” Mr. Graves interrupted. “Get back to work.” The two aurors left the room in a hurry. Mr. Graves pinched the bridge of his nose and said “Well, let’s get this over with then.” He opened his office door and lead the way inside. Harry could see no personal touch of any kind that he could see, and he couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing yet.

“Mr. Smith, what do you think qualifies you for this position?” Mr. Graves asked.

“Well, it certainly means he is professional at least,” Harry thought. Out loud, he said. “Qualifies? I’ve worked in a shop before, but that is about it.”

“You from overseas then? Your accent isn’t exactly going to do you any favors around here. Why did you come to America?” Mr. Graves continued.

“Family passed away. Not much left for me there. I decided to find a fresh start.” Harry explained.

“You don’t seem to upset about it,” Mr. Graves pointed out.

“Still trying to get over the culture shock, but when I start crying at my desk you’ll know why,” Harry shrugged.

Mr. Graves shook his head. “Look, I wouldn’t normally just give you the job, but we are short staffed as of late and the extra pair of hands would really help. But, if you run screaming out that door, don’t expect a recommendation for your next job.”

“Got it. No screaming,” Harry nodded seriously.

“Good.” If Mr. Graves understood that he was joking, Harry couldn’t tell. “Now, I’ll give you a list of things to do. If you get lost, ask around, or I’m sure there is a map or something someone can give you around here,” Mr. Graves took out a quill and a piece of paper. “Don’t let me have a meeting with anyone past three on a Friday, I don’t care how important someone claims it to be.”

“Understood,” Harry nodded again.

“Oh, and no magic in the waiting room. It sets the alarms off and it gets rather annoying to turn off,” Mr. Graves continued.

“I don’t exactly have my wand yet so that won’t be a problem,” Harry informed him.

“Don’t have your…why not? You know what? Never mind,” Mr. Graves sighed and handed Harry the list. “We have suspects walking in and out of here all the time for interrogation and if one of them starts attacking, you’ll be defenseless. Get one as soon as you can.”

Harry left Mr. Graves office feeling a little upset. To him, it looked like he was going to have the same job he did as an auror, just without all of the saving lives and a hundred times the amount of paper work. “Perfect,” He groaned.

Still, the job was perfect for him. If he was going to have to wait the full ninety-seven years until the moment he left, this was the perfect place to start out at. History doesn’t remember the secretaries, and that is exactly what he was hoping for.

There as a part of him that wanted to take this opportunity to change history for the better. But, a more responsible part of him figured that it would most likely not be a good thing in end. Hermione had once warned him about what would happen if someone messed up the time line too much. It ends with a lot of people either dead, or never having existed in the first place.

He looked down at his watch and wanted to hit his head against the wall at the time. It was only ten o’clock in the morning. There was still a full day of work ahead of him. Still, he supposed he should be grateful. He walked into MACUSA looking for a wand permit and came out that and a job.

Looking down at the list in his hand, Harry wanted to groan again.

“Fetch this, go check on that, get a meeting with her…” Harry read down the list and sighed. It looked like it was going to be a long day for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was an idiot and deleted my main blog. I Got a new one and it is still BigJellyMonster so if you had been following me before and suddenly I am gone that is why. 
> 
> (Yes i know there are probably Grammar mistakes in there


End file.
